The instant invention relates generally to light bulb removing devices and more specifically it relates to a light bulb changing tool.
Numerous light bulb removers have been provided in prior art that are adapted to install and remove electrical lamps from lighting fixtures by people standing on floors beneath the lighting fixtures. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,218,085 to Unger; U.S. Pat. No. 4,791,835 to Unger et al. and U.S. Pat. Des. 297,499 to Whitney all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.